


Council's, Crystals, and Post Human Killing Machines!

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cross Over, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 2193, and Liara T'soni Makes peaceful contact with Crystal Tokyo!  Watch as the Mass Effect races interact with the Neo Crystal Tokyo alliance.Oh, also there might be one or two dangerous pro human extremist factions in the story.--- INCOMPLETE----Failed project





	1. First Contact!

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there, I'm a pretty bad author. So if you have any advice on how I can improve I'll take notes! 
> 
> Oh also I kinda don't know that much about Mass Effect or Sailor Moon. So if I get a ton of stuff wrong please correct me. 
> 
> I'm making this because I love love love The Last Heresy by Gaius Marius. The Last Heresy is this super cool Mass Effect / Warhammer 40k fic with tons of cool battles. 
> 
> I wanted to make a story just like that. Only, I um kinda suck at battles. So this story won't have as many of those. 
> 
> Um, sorry for ranting. Have fun reading and have a wonderful day!!!!!!!!!

Space had its appeal. Currently Diana was admiring the cosmos through a tinted view port. Looking out at the horrible beautiful vastness of the cosmos was about a million times better than looking around at her other surroundings. For she was aboard a UEG vessel. The Ugliest crudest spartan kind of ship you could find in Crystal Tokyo space. 

Diana, who was currently a cat (Long story) leapt back from the view port. An Alien ship had just appeared. And she had a good idea of what would happen next if she did not intervene. She quickly transformed back into her human like form. Silky fur morphed into light skin and a silvery grey dress. Oh she looked so much like a human that the few guards she ran into didn’t even point a rifle at her. Sure, she still had red eyes. Also the grey cat like tail made her look a little quant. But the Humans aboard wanted to pretend that she was human. Because the mere idea that an alien was aboard their ship would send half of them into a berserker rage. 

She reached the helm of the ship in no time at all. It was, a small ship. Not much bigger than the smallest Terran frigate. Thought the UEG liked to call it a cruiser. And most of the “Cruisers” crew was still hibernating. So there weren’t many souls aboard to slow her down. 

“I know what your planning”, she told the Ship’s Captain. 

The captain was a little over 20. In UEG years that made him an old man. He had darker skin, ragged black hair, and he wore an unassuming grey uniform. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about”, replied the captain as the ship board A.I. pulled up targeting equations. 

Diana stared down her Human counterpart. 

“Firing on an unidentified ship without hailing them is a violation of Neo Crystal Tokyo Law” 

The captain made a slightly disgusted face, like someone had just asked if he would help them clean their litter box. 

“I would never attack without warning . . . while you are aboard my ship. I was just lining up the vessels main gun in case things don’t work out. Preparedness has kept the UEG around for over 900 years. “ 

“Preparedness”, Diana hissed as her tail flicked back and forth, “you mean paranoia!” 

The captain did not reply. Instead he turned to one of his crew members and said a few words in some colonial language. He spoke in a low tone, to ensure that the Translation software built into Diana’s collar couldn’t suss out what he was saying. 

When he spared Diana a glance there was something smoldering in his brown eyes, “We are losing the initiative. I’ll see if we can’t hail the enemy now. “ 

“Enemy?”, Diana asked. 

“You know what I mean”, replied the Captain, “Alien”. 

A holographic screen appeared before them. And quite predictably said screen was full of static. Few modern vessels in all of Crystal Tokyo space could actually interface with the archaic and crude systems used by the UEG. Crystal Tokyo succeeded in making contact with the UEG by dint of their ships utilizing magical translation software.

At this very moment the Captain was smiling, “Please let it be noted that we tried to hail the enemy. And they did not respond in kind. Prepare the Magnetic Accel-”

The Captain’s declaration was cut short. Because the holographic screen no longer displayed static. Instead, it displayed a group of what could only have been aliens. To the casual observer these aliens appeared to be women with blue skin and tentacle like things instead of hair. 

The captains smile melted away faster than the armor tank hit by plasma fired. His eyes flashed towards Diana. This might have been his ship, but he knew all too well that the Advisor from Crystal Tokyo would want to take control at this point. Captain Abu Hajaar exhaled slowly. To comfort himself he rested his right hand by his hip. Right above the high caliber pistol that all officers like him carried. 

Diana was also nervous. But she was full of nervous excitement. To the best of her knowledge neither Crystal Tokyo nor the UEG had ever encountered the alien race which they had just hailed. 

“Hello there”, she said with a wave, “My name is Diana. I’m a advisor from Crystal Tokyo. I hope that together we can work towards a future full of peace and prosperity”. 

The blue skinned aliens displayed by the holographic screen smiled back. One of them replied, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Matriarch Liara T’soni from the Asari Republics. According to our reports - some of you can speak a language similar to the english language found on a planet called earth” 

Diana’s eyes flicked over to the UEG Captain next to her. His eyes were as big as saucers at this very moment. “How do they know about earth”, muttered the captain in a low and murderous tone. 

“Calm down, I’ll handle this”, Diana whispered back. 

She showed the aliens a big big grin. “I’m sorry. I think that my necklace must have suffered a translation error. Could you please repeat what you just said to us. A little slower this time.” 

The Alien aquesed to their request. She repeated “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Matriarch Liara T’soni from the Asari Republics. According to our reports - some of you can speak a language similar to the english language found on a planet called earth. 

Diana and the Captain exchanged looks. 

Diana asked the Aliens, “Earth. Earth as in the home of Humanity?” 

“Yes. Earth as in the Birthplace of Humanity.” 

Now the UEG captain was staring at the Holographic screen with Murderous intent. Diana for her part just looked confused by this turn of events. How could an Alien race that they were just meeting already know about humanity? Unless . . . they were from the future. 

“And on this Earth”, Diana asked in a warm voice, “what year do they think it is?” 

The Aliens stopped for a moment to converse amongst themselves. Diana could read their lips and thanks to her translation necklace she could tell that they were trying to figure out what she was really asking.  
“Well”, the Lead Alien Liara T’soni replied after a moment or two, “On earth I believe the year is 2189” 

“Impossible”, spat back the UEG Captain beside Diana. 

“It is a little strange that the humans on your earth think it's still the 22nd century”, replied the Crystal Tokyo Advisor, “On our earth it’s the 32nd” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Codex: United Earth Government. 

In the year 2148, Pro Human extremists left the Sol system to find their own way amongst the stars. 

In the decades that followed, these humans set up research station and developed an horrific mode of interdimensional transportation, enabling travel to the edge of the known universe. 

This groups exploration and colonization of the universe came at a terrible cost. They fought a series of wars against large genocidal alien empires. 

These wars left them fundamentally broken. And when the Neo Crystal Alliance arrived at their border the UEG bent the knee. 

Now the broken UEG war machine is a Client State of Crystal Tokyo. A mere shell of what it once was. 

Many Crystal Tokyo analysts believe that the UEG no longer poses a credible threat to any sufficiently advanced space faring civilization.


	2. The UEG Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Samara board the UEG ship. They learn a bit about the history of humanities most successful xenophobic group.

A small Kodiak shuttle transported Liara T’soni to the Small Crude UEG ship. In many ways the old shuttle mirrored the hideous construct it was veering towards. There wasn’t much room in the shuttle. But Liara didn’t mind. Her only traveling companion for this op was a Asari Justicar named Samara. 

The shuttle stopped. Liara turned towards Samara. “Ready for another crazy adventure?”, asked Miss T’Soni. 

“I’m ready to do my duty, if that’s what your asking” 

Liara smirked. This wasn’t the first first time that she’d boarded an hostile ship where most of the occupants wanted her dead. Compared to dealing with the Collectors this should be a cake walk. 

As luck would have it they exited the shuttle to the sight of no less than a dozen guns pointed at them. 

“Stand down”, barked the Ship’s Captain. Liara recognized him from the earlier video chat. He looked a bit more imposing in person. Perhaps because Liara could now see the man’s oversized holstered pistol. 

The Soldier’s lowered their weapons. But their posture still hinted at aggression. 

So many other diplomats would have been flustered by this firing squad meeting party. To Liara - it was almost a relief. It brought her back to the exciting bad old days. “ Is this how your people usually greet your guests?” 

Captain Abu Hajaar gave the Asari a sullen look, “When they are Aliens, yes.” 

“Where’s the young woman you were with?”, asked Liara. 

“She’s back at the helm of the ship. Probably talking with Crystal Tokyo. Advisors tend to do that. She says that I have to give you a tour of the ship” 

“I see”, replied Liara. 

“Follow me”, the Captain said quickly, “the ships small. This shouldn’t take long” 

They past through the blast doors that separated the Cruisers small docking bay from the ships bowels. There was rust. Exposed wiring, flickering fluorescent lights, and obvious make do repairs took up space. And in this ship there wasn’t much of room to spare. 

The Captain took a quick turn. And they walked by rows and rows of Cryogenic pods. Inside each they could see a soldier. 

“Most of our troopers are still asleep”, noted the captain, “a lot of them first entered cryo five hundred years ago. We don’t wake them up if we can avoid it.” 

“How old were the soldiers that pointed their guns at us?”, Liara asked. 

“Them . . . most were interned around 300 years ago. Some were on shift when we encountered you. I had to wake up four. Had to use younger soldiers. The older ones would have shot you on sight” 

“Some of them were really 300 years old? I’m an Asari and I’m only 116”, Liara said. 

The Captain didn’t immediately respond. His lips were a long thin line. His brown eyes were steely.

Samara the Asari Justicar addressed the captain. She said, “This ship if full of dead souls. Do the rest of your people know about this place?” 

“This is a standard UEG cruiser”, replied the Captain. 

“Your society thinks that such arrangements are just?”, questioned Samara. 

“My society has fought countless wars against Aliens bent on genocide. Our worlds have burned. We aren’t the best that humanity can offer. But out here, we’re what’s left.” 

The captain led them along a long and narrow path to a set of large doors. He moved out of the way as they approached it. He said, “Diana’s on the other side. Hopefully she’s done with her call. I’ve got to go. The ships main gun needs calibrations” 

“We will leave you to your task Captain”, Samara said. 

Liara and Samara stepped forward. The Doors opened automatically with an eclectic hiss. On the other side there was a modest room. It was mostly empty, apart from a few crew members going about their duties. 

Diana, the woman in a grey dress leapt to her feat when the two Asari came into the room. “Impeccable timing. I just finished my conversation with Queen Serenity. She says that she would love to meet your leaders in person” 

“That’s great news”, Liara said. 

“I know”, Diana replied, “ Maybe you can join the Neo Crystal Alliance” 

“You keep mentioning the Neo Crystal Alliance. What exactly is it?”, Liara asked. 

“It’s a group of planets and Solar systems united in their noble ambitions. We send aid to worlds that aren’t well off, and we stop big alien empires from bullying little ones. The UEG is actually a client state of the Neo Crystal Alliance. If they successfully demilitarize then they can become a full time member” 

“You make your members disarm?”, Liara asked incredulously. 

“Only certain members”, Diana replied, “Usually we make old enemies disarm. Then after some societal reforms go into place we let them rearm. But the UEG is a problem case.” 

“Their rampant xenophobia”, guessed Liara. 

“That”, Diana said, “but there's also: the use of child soldiers, nuclear powered aircraft, Crimes against the Galaxy, and the fact that they used to be a Pro Human terrorist group back on earth. “ 

“We once had a similar group back in our galaxy. Their name was Cerberus. But they were destroyed in the Reaper war.” 

“So your civilization is no stranger to war”, Diana said solemnly. 

“We’ve had our trials”, Liara replied, “But we’ve always come out stronger because of it. After the Reaper war the whole Galaxy came together to rebuild. And Rebuild we did. There’s a whole generation of new little one’s back on Thessia. Some days it’s like- the whole thing never happened. And then I remember what our victory cost us” 

“It might be too early for you to join Crystal Tokyo. First we’ll have to negotiate to find a deal that works for both of us”, Diana said, “but it’s never too early to ask for help. If your people do need help with anything you can contact us. I’ll give you a communicator before you go” 

“Thank you”, Liara said. 

“No, Thank you”, Diana said, “It’s a great honor to meet your species. Ra willing we’ll soon become fast friends” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Codex: UEG Small Arms Part 1 (Taw-Taw)

One of the deadliest pistols in the UEG’s armory, the HVCP-49, or TAW-TAW as its come to known, became notorious after riot squads used it to put down an uprising on Bacta-7. The High Velocity rounds it fires can pierce the most man made body armor (after a couple of shots). Its only weakness is personal energy shielding which deflects its shots more effectively than any kevlar vest. The second type of round that the Taw-Taw is capable firing is high explosive rounds. These rounds explode upon contact with any organic substance. The Taw-Taw’s destructive capabilities have made it a mainstay of the UEG’s military.


	3. A Queen's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four ambassadors from Citadel space visit Crystal Tokyo. They talk to Neo Queen Serenity - and she goes on a weird rant.

Crystal Tokyo was gorgeous at night. However, it’s true glory was revealed by the sun. Crystal Tokyo is a sea of crystal spire’s sparkling in the light. Crystal Tokyo is an organized host of happy citizens. Crystal Tokyo was the heart the of the Sol system, and home to Queen Serenity. 

It wasn’t what the Council diplomats expected. In fact, they found themselves to be pleasantly surprised by this city which possessed Illium beauty and none of its dangers. The Asari diplomat admired the cities aesthetiques. The Turian representative admired the cities harmonious order. The Salarian diplomat tried to covertly take samples of everything. And the human was . . . pensive. 

She had lived through the reaper war. She’d witnessed the best and worst of the galaxy on display. For better or for worse she survived while so many others didn’t. And the dazzling city scape of Crystal Tokyo made Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani wonder. All the splendor planted a question in her head. ‘If we had 1000 years of peace, could a city like this exist on our earth’. 

The Crystal palace had guards. But they were not aggressive. They didn’t shove guns or swords in any ones face. They made Khalisah think of the guards at Buckingham palace back on earth. The big men with silly hats that she watched on the extranet when she was a little girl. Most of those men were dead. The reapers decimated London. They left few survivors. 

The reapers didn’t touch this city. And when Khalisah thought of that - the surrounding Crystals lost their shimmer. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Serenity sat in the throne room. Her advisor, Luna, was perched on the Queen’s shoulder. Luna looked like your average black cat. Well . . . there was one not so average thing about her. Her most striking feature was the yellow crescent moon shaped mark on her head.

Actually, Luna possessed two not so average traits. Or perhaps three. You see Luna wasn’t born on earth. She’s actually an alien from the Planet Mau. She can talk. And the four ambassadors who entered the Queen’s throne room didn’t know that. 

The four representative’s walked into the hall. They walked side by side each other. They stopped, perhaps a dozen paces from the throne. The Turian ambassador stepped forward. He bowed before Queen Serenity

“It’s an honor to meet you, your majesty”, the Turain Ambassador said. “ My name is Quentius. I’m the turian ambassador. The Council sent me here because they believe that cooperation between our two societies is possible. “ 

Neo Queen Serenity opened her mouth to say, “I too believe that cooperation between our society’s is possible. Because good live’s within all our- ACHOO” 

The Noble Queen of the New Silver millennium sneezed so hard that Luna leapt three feet up into the air. The Turian diplomat, the Asari Diplomat, and the Salarian diplomat tried not to laugh. The human diplomat didn’t even try to contain her laugher. 

The fair noble Queen blushed, “I meant to say that Good lives within all our hearts.” 

One of the other diplomats, a salarian wearing robes, commented “A noble sentiment. I believe that we have so much to offer each other. We’re rather intrigued by your technology Queen Serenity.” 

“Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Ambassador. But much of our technology isn’t technology at all. It’s magic.”, The Queen held out her hand and a ball of silver energy appeared. It solidified till it loosely resembled the earth. The continents were off, and not everything was to scale. 

This silver ball of shaped energy then flew in front of the councilors and expanded till it became an person sized holographic representation of Earth. 

The Queen explained in a calm serene voice, “ over a thousand years ago a terrible threat came to our world. To save it, we had to construct crystal points in the city of Tokyo. And I had to unleash dangerous amounts of energy from my Silver Crystal”. 

Spire of light exploded from the silver globe. 

“Crystal Tokyo wasn’t supposed to exist that early in the timeline”, explained the Queen, “But the enemy forced our hand. And in our haste we created complications none of us could have foreseen. I believe that you’ve already encountered one of them - the UEG” 

Cracks appeared across the large silver glove. And it exploded. The silver fragments formed a series of stars with smaller fragments orbiting around them like planets. “We live in Galaxy consumed by war. Thanks to love, compassion, and the strength of our hearts we’ve brought some peace to the Galaxy. But we couldn’t be everywhere. And while we spread love - other forces spread hatred and violence.” 

A series of silver lights at the edge of the known galaxy vanished. Their radiance was snuffed out before the eyes of the ambassadors. 

“Sailor Saturn detected something at the edge of the Galaxy. Something that laid waste to worlds. At first we thought that it must be the work of Chaos, our arch enemy. But when we traveled to the edge of everything we’ve ever know . . . we found out who was responsible.” 

There were tears in the Queens eyes as she explained, “I don’t think that they would have ever existed if we didn’t create rush the creation of Crystal Tokyo. Some people weren’t ready for the existence of Magic. They were scared of something that they didn’t understand and couldn’t control”. 

The silver lights vanished. Snuffed out all at once. 

“They ran from the Earth and created their own society. They did horrible things because they were afraid. If the existence of Magic becomes common knowledge in your galaxy- how will your people react?”, Queen serenity asked the Ambassadors. 

There was no reply. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Codex: Crystal Tokyo 

Exposure to the Silver Crystal made all of the Earth’s inhabitants functionally immortal. Any Terran's born outside of Crystal Tokyo are locked in their current physical age. Any one born in Crystal Tokyo matures at a slow rate.


	4. Legends Never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some two bit Sailor Scout from a back water planets kinda raises the dead. Because Magic.

There was a weak sailor scout. She lived on a planet blacklisted by the Neo Silver Alliance. Her world had recently come out of a apocalyptic civil war. She was born in an bomb shelter. And it took all of her power just to make flowers bloom on the surface. But she wasn’t able to give these plants true life. They were infertile, their genetic makeup was imperceptibly altered, and they were forever trapped in a state between states. These plants did not die of natural causes. Burning one would destroy them out right. But a well cared from plant would never wither. 

At first, Sailor Lyra filled up gardens. Her acts were a propaganda victory for the Tyrant who ruled her world. They were little beacons of hope that survived the light produced by her planets dark reddish yellow sun. Scientists said that her system was blessed by beneficial attributes of their star. It produced little radiation and caused minimal damage to the DNA of her people. 

Which made it all the more tragic when they threw that blessing away by bathing their planet in the light of a thousand suns using low yield tactical nuclear warheads. And sent two generations underground till their world was once again habitable. Now her planet’s radiation levels were on par with the distant cursed world called Earth. 

She was a weak sailor. But when Sailor Lyra was ushered into the Tyrants Laboratory she understood her own importance. She was her worlds greatest weapon. And its last line of defence against any who dared to invade it. 

“I am so glad you could made it”, said the Tyrant. His Large red eyes lit up as he approached her. He embraced her and held her tight, “You can’t even begin to imagine how critical your next act will be. A powerful benefactor has promised our world great things. And all you have to do- my beautiful guardian - is use your powers on a doll” 

“A doll?”, Sailor Lyra asked. 

“Yes”, the tyrant replied, “a container. A facsimile approximation of someone who died a long long time ago” 

“I’ve never done any work on a doll before. You just started requesting working on animals last week. Maybe I could do this right if I had more practice. But I’m not sure if I-” 

The Tyrant let go of her. He was tall and handsome. Like every person on their world he had large eyes, thin fingers, and pale skin. But his smile was ever so disarming. And when he looked sad you wanted to make him happy. When he was disappointed you needed to please him. 

“I don’t ask much from you Sailor Lyra. You’ve been spared re education despite your somewhat unconventional views. I didn’t purge any one in your family despite the treachery of your great great grandfather. I love you more than I love the rest of my subjects. And I’m asking just this one thing of you. Enter the room behind me- and use your powers on the doll that looks like a man. It’s currently stored in a clear amniotic tank. It shouldn’t be hard to see. It’s the only thing in the room that’s illuminated by UV light” 

“Okay. I’ll try, for you. “ 

Lyra took a deep breath. Like the tyrant she had large eyes, pale skin, and thin fingers. But she also had two large vulture like wings tucked against her back. 

The two massive grey blast door behind her ruler flew wide. Mist poured out them. Inside it was so dark that even she couldn’t see. Her people were very good at seeing in the dark, and her guardian powers enhanced her senses, but a veil of shadows hid the room from her sight. She walked in and the massive doors slammed shut right behind her. 

Now she could see. Most of the room was still veiled in shadow. But there was a strange clear container that stretched from what was probably the floor to what was probably the ceiling. Inside there was a doll encased by a metal suit. It was drenched in strange light that came from nowhere. Thin tendrils of shadow snuck up through the tank into the man sized doll. At first, Sailor Lyra thought the thing was perfectly still. 

But when she got closer to it- she could see that it was breathing. 

She pressed both of her hands against the glass. She let the power flowing within in her - flow into the glass. And she directed all of her energy into the doll. At first, there was too much resistance. Whatever was inside that metal suit didn’t want her purple stream of energy. It rejected the undeathly strength of her planet. She pushed and pushed harder. Her hands were flat against the glass as she willed her energy into the container. 

Then she didn’t have to push any more. And the thing wasn’t rejecting her power any more it was accepting it and pulling more in. She was scared but she didn’t pull back. She kept on feeding it energy until the effort was too much and she collapsed. Her face hit against the glass. After that her body slid down it till she collapsed to the floor. And she was hidden by a thin layer of mist. 

The glass container exploded. The strange artificial light cut out. It was replaced by a powerful blue biotic glow. The metal suit of armor that encapsulated this being was reduced to ashes. And thus the beings true form was revealed. 

He was a man with darker hair, and augmented blue glowing eyes. 

The Unconscious Sailor rose from the mist. She was lifted like marionette. Her body was limp. The Man pulled her towards him with his biotic powers. 

He put a hand on her head, and let the planets energy flow back into her body. 

She opened eyes opened. 

The Man spoke, he said “My name is Jack Harper. I don’t know where I am or what you’ve done with my clothes. But I do know one thing.”

Sailor Lyra tried to struggle against the biotic field that was wrapped against her body. Her power had returned, but it felt like she was stuck at the bottom of the Sea. It felt like icy water was crushing her. 

The Man with glowing blue eyes smiled,“ You- are going to take me to Earth”


	5. Private Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion have a chat. And then they um . . . snuggle.

He kissed her on the neck. And then he went lower to the spot where her dress touched the top of her shoulder. She fell back, and since she was holding him they fell together onto the Royal bed. They both started laughing. 

He stroked her hair, and whispered “I love you bunhead” 

She pulled him ever closer and kissed him on the cheek, “I love you too”. 

They were both so exhausted from ruling. So they just laid there staring into each others eyes. 

“Discovering a whole new galaxy. This could change things. And, I’m not so sure I want things to change. “ 

“Change isn’t always a bad thing Usagi”, her husband said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Losing your sailor powers was a big change. And Look where we are now” 

“I guess you’re right”, Usagi replied. 

“One thing hasn’t changed though. You’re still beautiful.” 

“I still remember our wedding. It was so big. If we could do it all again, I think that I’d want something a little more personal” 

“We never could it just be the two of us. I still can’t believe that the Sailor Starlights crashed the opening ceremony” 

“And they literally took over the stage. Remember when Seiya punched that old Sax player” 

“How could I forget- paying him off after he threatened to sue wasn’t easy. And that was before Taiki picked a fight with Ami“

“I forgot about that” 

“I didn’t”, Mamoru said, “Haruka had to step in. Michiru and I had to do damage control. Yaten helped us smuggle Taiki out of the wedding. Luna also helped” 

“ I’m just hearing about this now?”, Usagi a.k.a. Neo Queen Serenity asked. 

Mamoru a.k.a. King Endymion honestly replied, “We didn’t want you to worry about any of it”

“And what else happened?” 

“If I told you”, Mamoru said, “Rei would kill me” 

“That bad?”, Usagi asked. 

“That Bad”, her husband replied. 

“A thousand years. We’ve been through so much. And this isn’t even our first life. Sometimes I don’t know if I'm cursed or-” 

“Blessed”, Mamoru suggested as he kissed her. 

She kissed him back. 

“Definitely”, she decided.


	6. Council Reacts to Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is a councilor now. The council meets. Sparatus screams a lot.

Shepard was in his office. An office that used to belong to Councilor Udina. Shepard shot him. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Though Shepard would be lying if he said that he didn’t get a little satisfaction out of it.

Even though Udina was probably Indoctrinated. So, maybe when Shepard shot them he was just playing into the Reapers hands. 

Another person held this office before Udina. His Name was David Edward Anderson. Shepard Made him an Councilor. But Anderson wasn’t cut out for Politics. He was too honest for that. He left the office to Udina. 

Anderson was a good man. Shepard shot him too. Because he had to. 

Now Shepard was a Counselor. And every other day he thought about putting a gun to his own head. Shepard didn’t want this job. But no one else was willing to volunteer. A rumor was going around that the position was cursed. 

Shepard got new intel last night. He really didn’t like it. Apparently Magic was real. And it existed in mirror galaxy that also had an Earth. Oh, and this human polity was ruled by an immortal Queen that could terraform planets with a silver crystal. 

If Council Space wasn’t trashed by giant cybernetic space squids a decade ago . . . then Shepard wouldn’t have believed this new report. But, the whole Reaper fiasco had changed him. He knew that disbelief wouldn’t save you. Skepticism would not protect you. And willful ignorance was the path to oblivion. 

Shepard limped into the council chambers. He looked tired. He felt tired. He was tired. And his colleagues looked like the dead grown old. The Turian Councilor greeted him, “ Good Morning Shepard” 

“Morning Sparatus”, Shepard replied. 

“Have you looked at the dossier on the UEG yet?”

Shepard blinked hard. Sleep deprivation had taken a heavy toll on his brain, “You mean their galaxies version of Cerberus. I read the first page. That told me all that I needed to know” 

“Then you didn’t get to the third page? I think that one was the most damning!”, Thundered Sparatus as he slammed a fist down on the table, “ This pet terrorist group has made a mockery of every universal moral. They use A.I., they have done some borderline criminal experiments on children, and they don’t even deny their crimes” 

The Salarian councilor leveled their gaze at Sparatus, “ We can’t enforce our laws on a group that doesn’t exist in our galaxy Sparatus. Besides, antagonizing them could make them go rogue. And until we know what their capabilities are this is a fight we should avoid.” 

“We crushed the Reapers”, Sparatus replied, “ We can break a bunch of xenophobic backwards savages” 

Tevos, the Asari councilor glared at her colleague. “A bunch of backward savages backed by a Galaxy spanning alliance of Planets that possess magic.” 

“We don’t know if they all possess magic”, bit back Sparatus, “That could be a bluff. Perhaps this bizarre phenomena is limited to earth and maybe a few other planets. Until we can get the facts I don’t think we should take anything they saw at face value. We Know that one person can use magic. That’s all we know.” 

“That is all we know”, commented the Salarian councilor, “But we draw some conclusions based on the information at hand. We know that the dominant force in their galaxy uses Magic instead of Mass Effect derived technology. And we know that they are strong enough to force capituation from an dangerous terrorist group. Now where do those facts lead us?”. 

Sparatus tapped his talons against the table. “You’re saying that we are facing a dangerous enemy with unknown capabilities. An enemy that doesn’t have to use relays, that’s free to go wherever they want.” 

“I never said enemy. We could become allies. Think of what they could teach us and we could teach them. An alliance could be profitable” 

Tevos added, “ We can’t let fear cloud our minds. I think we should go forward with a Charm offensive. And we should continue diplomacy until we can get a non aggression pact.” 

“That sounds - acceptable”, replied Sparatus. 

Shepard eyed his fellow councilors, “So, we all agree?” 

“For now”, Sparatus said, “we’ll see how long this peace lasts”


	7. UEG Colonial Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Protest on a UEG controlled world. Doesn't end well.

There was demonstration today. She was there. 

Her boots were slick with blood. And she couldn’t forget the cries. 

She tried to unzip her jacket. But there was too much viscera caked on it. She had to bend over and rinse the zipper off in the sink before she could unzip it. And when she was doing that she made the mistake of looking in the mirror. Her dark skin was covered in red. It made her stomach turn. 

Because she was covered in human blood. Today, she had to kill her own. 

She walked to her shower. She still had her shirt on. Still had the pants on. And the red boots. The boots used to be tan. They weren’t tan any more. 

Milya turned on the water. It was cold. The water was always cold in her apartment. Even during the summer time. She let the water run down her. She leaned forward so it could run down her back. Blood was running into the drain. Not an unusual sight. But today it was not her blood. 

She got out of the shower. Didn’t even bother drying off. She bent over, and unlaced her boots. She closed her eyes. She remembered where she stood this afternoon. 

Her unit was supposed to return order. But they weren’t equipped for that. They didn’t have armor. They didn’t have proper de escalation training. They didn’t have blanks or rubber bullets. They only had live ammunition. 

It was an anti alien rally. She recognized some of the faces. They had been at remembrance day rallies. The angry screaming people were good loyal citizens. 

Things got heated when her squad leader yelled at the crowd. The Squad leader told the crowd that the gathering was unlawful. The squad leader said that the crowd had to disperse. The crowd didn’t listen. The crowd got angry. The squad leader panicked and then . . . Milya walked home with blood stained boots. 

Her gun was by the sink. She didn’t have any rounds left. She used them all. 

Milya didn’t have de escalation training. But she was awful good with her GI-91 magnetic accelerator rifle. She kept her rifle on reduced recoil mode. She aimed for the demonstrators at the front of the pack. One head shot, then move to another and fire again and again and again. 

A good UEG trooper through and through. That’s what she was. 

But she wasn’t proud. She was tired. She was done remembering. She was back in her apartment. She unlaced her boots. She took off her clothes and showered quickly. She changed into her civilian clothing. She hid her rifle. She left her apartment. She walked into the night. 

Her planets red moon was high over head. The thin night air made her feel a little dizzy as she jogged down town. City services still hadn’t cleared out the bodies. People walked around them. Walking around them was easy now that the dead were stacked. She thought they’d smell bad. But they didn’t. 

The air smelled like iron. They smelled like meat. Too fresh to decay. There were children in the piles. She didn’t remember children. She also didn’t remember the old people. Nor did she rememberer people with crutches. 

But, sure enough some one had already stacked up a small pile of blood stained crutches. How orderly. How efficient. How normal. No point staring. 

Milya kept walking. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Codex: UEG Small Arms Part 2 

Used by the UEG’s forces since 2350, the GI-91 is now the standard rifle of the UEG’s military. The primary reason for its frequent usage is by far its versatility. It’s 3 seperate fire modes, reduced recoil, automatic, and silenced, are varied enough to suit a soldier in any situation. The security personnel stationed on the endurance and its escorts were equipped with GI-91’s.


	8. No Evac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone UEG medic discovers a wounded alien in some war torn city.

There was blood on the battlefield. Blood on her boots, and blood on her knife. An United Earth Government combat medic was at work. And she was losing her patient. 

A younger alien caught in the cross fire. Removing clothing revealed that the subject looked more or less human. Minus the cat ears and reflective feline eyes. The subject had a hole in their stomach. The UEG trooper had stuffed it full of combat gauze. The trooper didn’t know if the coagulant inside the gauze would work on the alien. 

Usually, she wouldn’t have to deal with non humans at all. Crystal Tokyo had firm policies in place regarding contact between the UEG and any non hostile alien force. Or . . . at least they did. 

That ended two weeks ago. A mass chaos offensive was tying up the fleets of Earth and its allies. Under these impossible odds the UEG was given tasks that were outside its usual range. 

That is why the battle hardened UEG medic was hunched over a non human. And that is why she was currently flooding the aliens system with crystalloid fluids. The patient, this alien girl with hair that used to be blonde before blood dyed it red, had lost her radial pulse. When the medic felt the girls wrist there wasn’t an assuring steady beat. There was no pulse at all. This girl was going to die. 

The medic had stopped the bleeding. She’d given the girl fluids. And now the medic was reaching in her bag for a thermal blanket. To make sure this alien didn’t freeze to death out in the cold night. Half the city was on fire. But that heat was less than sufficient. 

Normally, this is the part where the medic would call for an Evac. But there was no gunship to call in or vehicle to call upon. Those were all tasked to mission essential objectives farther in. The medic bent down and picked up the dying alien girl. She cradled them in their arms. 

The trooper walked with the girl. They traveled through the ruins that might have once been the girls home. Flames curled wickedly. The enemy was miles away. But the devastation that they had wrought surrounded the soldier and the girl. 

A mile from the base now. Not too far to go. The UEG solider heard whispering. It wasn’t easy to figure out what the girl was saying. Translators struggled when some one was speaking that quietly. But . . . it sounded like a prayer. 

They arrived in front of another Medic. The medic removed some of the thermal blanket so that they could see the girls wounds. And then the Medic gave their verdict. 

Expectant. 

The alien girl was going to die. There was no helping it. So the UEG medic carried her to one small corner of the base. It was far away from the other wounded. It contained one medic, a local priestess, and a circle of dying aliens. 

The Soldier knelt down. She put the dying girl at the feat of the priestess. And tried to walk away. But something snagged her ankle. 

The soldier looked down. The alien girl was grasping weakly at their feat. The Soldier looked into the eyes of the Alien girl. There was desperation. But more than there was fire. This girl might have been a different species. But something are universal. And the soldier could tell that this girl did not want to die. 

The soldier knelt down. This girl had lost a lot of blood. If it was authorized, then the soldier would have put a bullet their head to end this aliens pain. But that wasn’t authorized. 

And so the medic made a decision. She knelt down and started to reassess the dying girl. Expectant wounded were expectant for a reason. They were most likely going to die. No question about it. But . . . that didn’t mean the medic couldn’t try to give them a fighting chance. 

She wouldn’t waste too many supplies on this girl. She’d only use what she could spare. That was the cold reality of war. And as the soldier looked after this girl, she thought of all the other aliens trapped in the war torn city. 

Rescuers were few and far between in this hell scape of metal, and ruin, and chewed up flesh.


End file.
